Asistente
by Annimo2009
Summary: Pepper era la mujer más temible para el millonario Tony Stark, y las decisiones que ella tomaba se llevaban a cabo al pie de la letra. Es por ello que ahora Tony tiene que lidiar con un asistente que le causa más de un dolor de cabeza... o no?


Hola!

Hoy vengo con un nuevo beso que se me ocurrió de la nada. Estaba escuchando música y de pronto esta idea vino a mi mente y tuve que escribirla. Me encantan los besos, creo que pueden ser tan íntimos y sensuales como uno quiera. Todo depende de cómo se haga y son, definitivamente, mi adicción más grande…

En esta ocasión les traigo un ligero AU. Seguimos con nuestro millonario favorito, pero sin ser un superhéroe y… bueno, lean y averigüen que otra cosa es diferente ;)

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Asistente**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark; playboy, genio, filántropo, el millonario más famoso y poderoso del momento no era lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a una delgada pelirroja con voz firme y una decisión tomada.

Como era costumbre, el millonario llegaba tarde a la oficina y _para variar_ coqueteaba con su nueva asistente. Desde que su mejor amiga Pepper había pasado de ser su asistente a ser la nueva directora general de la empresa para que él tuviera que hacer menos _papeleo aburrido_ , cada día tenía una nueva asistente. No era porque no fueran competentes, era porque al conocerlo y recibir sus coqueteos, dejaban de ser competentes; no todos los días tenías toda la atención del hombre del momento sobre ti. Pero como su antigua asistente, Pepper no podía permitir que eso sucediera y decidió que contrataría a una última persona, ni una más. Y de eso iba la nueva discusión entre ellos, Tony se negaba profundamente a aceptar un asistente. Un hombre. Alguien con quien no podría _divertirse_.

Se negó, claro que se negó. Peleó por sus derechos como dueño de la empresa y sus derechos a tomar decisiones como la de tener un asistente exclusivamente de sexo femenino. Discutió por más de media hora con la pelirroja y la decisión quedó tomada y la conversación zanjada.

Había ganado. Por supuesto que había ganado. ¿Y qué es lo que había ganado? Un hombre alto, rubio, fornido, sexy y con los ojos más perfectos que había visto en su vida; porque, como era de esperarse, Pepper había ganado la discusión.

Ahora, casi dos meses después de su llegada, ahí estaba otra vez; con su voz firme y envolvente saludaba mientras entraba por la puerta de su oficina con una carpeta entre las manos.

Tony, que estaba observando a la majestuosa Nueva York nocturna a través de los ventanales de su oficina, volteó a verle en cuanto habló. Le observó un par de segundos antes de asentir para escuchar los últimos reportes del día para irse a casa, pero nada de eso pasó. El rubio se quedó en su sitio y le miró directo a los ojos; esos ojos azul celeste tan bellos y profundos. De pronto se vio atrapado en su mirada y sintió el tacto cálido de una mano en su mejilla, su asistente se había acercado y tenía una de sus firmes manos en su rostro. Sus ojos seguían conectados y de un momento a otro, no eran solo sus ojos los conectados.

El rubio se sentó en el escritorio frente a él y, como siempre, quedó mirándolo desde más arriba. Juntó sus frentes y la punta de su nariz rozó la suya.

Ni una palabra.

Tony estaba congelado en su lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba tan sorprendido por la cercanía de su asistente, que no era capaz de hacer lo que deseaba desde el primer día; quería besarlo, quería comérselo y saborearlo como a un chocolate, pero estaba en shock.

Como siempre, cuando no era capaz de hacer algo por sí mismo, su asistente tuvo que hacerlo por él. El rubio llevó su mano desde la mejilla hacia su barbilla y alzó su rostro suavemente, casi como si temiera asustarlo si iba más rápido. Acarició su nariz con la suya y luego su mejilla; se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y depositó un beso suave en la comisura. Besó sus mejillas y el ángulo de su barbilla mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su boca, pero esta vez no se detuvo y besó fugazmente sus labios en una caricia simple y casta. Los ojos de Tony se cerraron y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Su asistente tomó ese suspiro como la señal que necesitaba para ir más allá. Inclinó una vez más su rostro y atrapó el labio superior de su jefe entre los suyos en un beso, beso que fue respondido por Tony, que igualmente terminó de atrapar el labio inferior del rubio. Se separaron un par de milímetros y volvieron a repetir el beso, suave y lento. Sus labios solo se acariciaban, hasta que el millonario abrió un poco más sus labios y profundizo las caricias; el roce se volvió más profundo y más necesitado. El beso se convirtió en un beso totalmente necesitado y demandante, ardiente. La lengua del moreno se deslizó entre los labios de su asistente y se entrelazó con la suya, la acarició de arriba abajo por un rato y finalmente la llevó hacia arriba para acariciar su paladar. Acarició su paladar desde lo más atrás que pudo hacia adelante, hacia la salida, de forma lenta y tortuosa y volvió a su propia boca. El gemido de placer que dejó salir la garganta del rubio fue aplacado por su boca, que seguía besándolo, que no quería separarse aún.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, sintió al otro deshacer el beso. De mala gana se alejó y soltó la mano, que no sabía que había movido, del cabello del rubio y se lo quedó mirando.

―Señor Stark. ― Una mano se paseó frente a sus ojos. ― ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ―

Parpadeó repetidas veces y se encontró con su asistente frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio, con una carpeta negra en una de sus manos mientras que trataba de llamar su atención con la otra.

―Claro que estoy bien, Rogers. Si tengo que firmar un solo papel más, te juro que estás despedido. ― La mirada fiera que le dio no lo intimidó, pero aun así se cuadró al igual que un militar y se encaminó a la salida de la oficina.

―Solo venía a decirle que no hay nada más por hoy, Señor. ― Y salió.

Una vez más se había quedado embobado en una de sus fantasías con su asistente. Debía dejar de pensar en cosas que no iban a pasar.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más. Steve Rogers se adentró en la oficina a paso firme y decidido.

―Tal vez si hay algo más para este día. ― Su mirada era fuego puro mientras se acercaba a su jefe y sonreía de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Al parecer sus fantasías sí se harían realidad.

* * *

Me encanta pensar que el sexy playboy se pueda quedar helado ante una situación así. Me gusta también, pensar que Steve sea el sexy seductor aunque sea por un momento; simplemente me encanta.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Domingo 11 de Septiembre, 2016**


End file.
